ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Jinora Solo Training: One
Training with a "noisy" mind Jinora took careful steps through the gates located at the Academy playground. As her right foot stepped out, the bottom of her foot landed on the soft grass she felt a slight push of something furry at the back of her knees. She stepped forward to turn around to see Roko wagging her tail, Jinora smiled and pat Roko on the head as she stepped aside allowing Roko to run freely on the grass. As Roko ran towards the statues sniffing the environment and rolling around happily on the grass, Jinora jogged past Roko and towards the small waterfall that was located near the rear of the building. She had already spent a couple of days practicing this technique and found this specific way the best way to learn. Jinora knelt over by the banks of the stream and stared at her own reflection for a bit. Without so much of a twitch of any muscles on her face she crawled a few steps away from the stream and sat down on the soft grass with her legs crossed. She sat up with her back straight and took a deep breath. As she slowly closed her eyelids concealing her bright deep blue eyes. In the process of clearing her mind, strengthening her chakra flow, meditating along with light stretching had become a habit. She had once read about how sometimes a clouded and “noisy” mind was a negative factor for success and concentration. Jinora sat still in her spot for a solid 20 minutes listening to the wind that blew by occasionally creating a rustling of leaves and the blades of grass. Once she had felt that she was ready to get started, she jumped up onto both her feet and stretched a bit. Jinora hoped that today she would be the last day she would have to work on this technique. Her decision was that if she was able to create fire balls in the appropriate size, strength, and power while maintaining full control, she would move on . I'm not weak. Jinora took a moment to remember the first time Ink sensei had showed her this technique.. more importantly.. the mistakes she made that day regarding the technique. Her face cringed a bit in disgust at herself. She couldn't deal with the taste of the oil in her mouth and that was her biggest weakness. Jinora shook her head “pathetic..” she muttered to herself. If she was so hell bent on proving herself to be more than just a small girl.. she would have to adjust herself to accordingly. As Jinora stood in her spot trying to remember everything he had taught her about this technique.. she found her mind drifting off. She was afraid of what people might think of her, and not in the way where she was afraid to be called a freak or a loser, she was afraid of people who would think of her as weak. “No” always meant that she had to push herself harder to prove someone wrong.. “You can't do it” meant that she would have to try endlessly to defy the odds.. and on top of that being a girl, she knew that her appearance was of a small helpless, weak twelve year old who needed to be protected at all times. On top of that, being a Namikaze definitely came with high expectations.. Jinora bit her lower lip in slight irritation.. she was going to prove them all wrong and show off her ability to defend herself... especially with the chunnin exams coming up.. it was her perfect opportunity. One step at a time Jinora shook her head as if trying to shake off all the distracting thoughts. She had been stalling, and now it was time to burn those self doubts away with fire. She cracked her knuckles, hearing each joint produce a cracking noise she formed the hand seals that she had been doing over and over for the last week, She had done it so many times she wouldn't have been surprised if she was forming the hand seals in her sleep. Ram > Monkey > Boar > Horse > Tiger. Jinora took a deep breath in and allowed her chakra to flood to her throat where it would form the putrid mass of flammable oil in her mouth. She smirked a little.. compared to when she had first started out she was able to produce the oil in her mouth much faster, and her tolerance level for the foul taste had increased.. once she had hit the maximum amount of the flammable oil her mouth was able to hold, she arched her spine back a bit and spat out three decent sized balls of oil forward, Jinora smiled happily. Days after being first introduced to the technique, and the following days of nearly nonstop hours of practice, and forming the balls of oil and shooting them with enough launch strength has gotten easier.. before she continued.. Jinora knelt down by the stream again and with both hands she scooped up a bit of of fresh stream water and spat it out on the grass next to her. Jinora's face cringed with disgust when she saw that she was intaking clean fresh water and spitting out dark gray liquid concoction of flammable oil and water. Jinora was thankful that the stream was here, it had played a huge role on helping her conquer this technique, it provided her with a way to cope with the taste allowing her to learn without being distracted or repulsed by the oil too much. Jinora slapped her hands together again and formed the handseals again, she wondered to herself how many times her hands had performed these exact set of handseals.. maybe 100? probably more.. Now that she knew that she had spitting out oil down pact. It was time to see if her days of practicing the flame part of this attack had worked well enough for her to still remember it after 24 hours. She inhaled deeply feeling the same flooding in her throat of the oil developing in her mouth, as she bent her body slightly forward the balls of oil shot out like earlier and in a blink of an eye, it ignited itself into flames eating away at the flammability of the oily base it was on. Jinora mentally observed it carefully to see if the flames would die out...as she saw the balls of fire shoot forward and eventually hit the ground , she was more than pleased that the flame had stuck onto the oil till the very end. Perfection Perhaps it was time for Jinora to quit playing around.. she was happy that days and days of endless practicing had paid off and rewarded her generously with this new skill.. Jinora spotted a tree all the way across from where she currently stood.. she sprinted over there running past Roko who was happily rubbing her back against the soft grass. As Jinora ran she formed the handseals again, Ram > Monkey > Boar > Horse > Tiger, and almost instantaneously a mass of oil formed in her mouth as she continued to run and spit out the balls of oil that burst into flames the second it made contact with the oxygen that surrounded them. Once all the three burning balls of fire were ripping through the air, she watched as they flew over to the tree with great speed and knocked a good chunk of the tree away from itself with the force they flew, along with the flames that rapidly started to eat away at the wood. Jinora looked around and found herself a good distance away from the waterfall. She sighed.. perhaps this was best. She wouldnt be able to stop for a glass of water during the exams or a fight. She would have to get over it. As Jinora continued to perfect this jutsu over and over, by the end of the day she found herself wondering why she wasnt able to do it.. Its been about a week and a couple of days since she was introduced with this jutsu... and it took her a week and a day.. morning to night to finally perfect the technique to the point where she was comfortable with it.. she looked up at the skies that were bright orange and red.. It resembled a fire itself.. she smiled at the beautiful flame like colors of the sky, “just this last one..” she whispered to herself, Forming the appropriate handseals, she shot three giant balls of oil from her mouth, as they burst into flames she watched as the burning balls of fire almost blended in with the sky. Jinora walked back to Roko who appeared to be sniffing at a small yellow buttercup near the bridge. The fox wagged her tail happily at the sight and smell of the buttercup, hearing footsteps Roko looked towards the direction of the footsteps and wagged her tail wildly seeing an exhausted Jinora with a big smile on her face, almost as if Roko understood everything that had happened, Roko barked happily and walked towards the gate knowing that Jinora wanted some time to rest. Category:Training Category:Solo Training